walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Militia (TV Series)
The Militia is a coalition of people from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, and the Kingdom all in alliance to fight Negan and the Saviors. Post-Apocalypse Forming the Militia The Kingdom and Hilltop Colony were both under the thumb of the Saviors long before the Alexandria Safe-Zone was even aware of their existence. Formed near the beginning of the outbreak, the Saviors gradually transformed into an authoritarian regime, seeking to enforce their rules and ideals on the world. Their main base was located in an abandoned factory, but they also posesses a number of outposts in the surrounding areas, self sufficient communities in their own right and being responsible for subjugating the communities under Saviors' control. When Alexandria discovered the Hilltop, they made an agreement; Alexandria would take out Negan and the Saviors in exchange for half of the Hilltop's supplies. The subsequent attack on what they believed to be the Saviors' primary base of operations was successful, but it soon became clear that the force they were dealing with was much larger and more organised than they had imagined. After the disappearance of several Alexandrians and a desperate mission to get Maggie to the Hilltop's doctor, the bulk of Alexandria's trained fighters were captured by a colossal force of Saviors in the woods. Here, the brutal deaths of Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee ensured Alexandria's submission to Negan. Even Rick was reduced to fealty. However, some residents of Alexandria were not willing to submit to the Saviors completely. Chief among them was Rosita Espinosa, who used a manufactured bullet to attempt to kill Negan after he gutted Spencer Monroe publicly in Alexandria. As retribution for this, Negan tells Arat to kill someone; she picks Olivia. After her death, Rick returns with an injured Aaron to find the aftermath. Negan leaves Rick and the others with two more of their people dead, and Aaron severely beaten. Enraged, Rick finally makes the decision to fight against Negan. He travels with Rosita Espinosa, Michonne, Tara Chambler, and Carl Grimes to the Hilltop Colony the next day. There, Rick reunited with Maggie and Sasha Williams, and finds out that Daryl Dixon has escaped from the Sanctuary, where he was previous taken captive and tortured. Together, the group walks to the Barrington House to ask for Gregory's help in fighting the Saviors. Gregory refuses to aid them, but over a dozen members of Hilltop Colony volunteer on their own to join the fight. Rick is impressed, but admits that they still don't have enough manpower to win, despite Daryl's suggestion that they simply blow up the Sanctuary. Paul Rovia takes Rick's group to the Kingdom for the first time to ask Ezekiel for his help. Despite having a large and capable force at his disposal, Ezekiel also refuses, fearing how many people he would lose if he gave up the peace they had already established with the Saviors. Rick and his group leave. At this time, Paul Rovia, Maggie Rhee, and Sasha Williams begin training the volunteers at Hilltop Colony to fight, and soon more join their cause. Ezekiel and the Kingdom eventually agree to fight after Richard's attempt to start a war with the Saviors ended with the death of Benjamin. Sasha and Rosita embark on a failed attempt to assassinate Negan. Sasha is captured while Rosita escapes, encountering Dwight nearby, who has become estranged with life as a Savior. Elsewhere, Rick and his group encounter the Scavengers, a large group of mysterious survivors led by Jadis, He attempts to recruit them in his fight. Jadis demands at least 120 guns before fighting. In order to fulfill his end of the deal, Rick leads an operation to take the guns belonging to a community of women and children whose male family and friends were all murdered by the Saviors. When Rick delivers the weapons as promised, Jadis agrees to fight. Upon returning to Alexandria, Rick and the others discover Dwight locked in the prison cell, having been taken by Rosita. He reveals his hatred for Negan, and a plan to attack the Saviors when they arrive at Alexandria the next day. When the battle is won, he will lead them to the Sanctuary, and then outpost to outpost in order to bring an end to their tyranny. Daryl and Rick hesitantly accept his offer of help, and begin preparations for the upcoming siege. Battle and Rebellion at Alexandria The next morning, Rick and the Alexandrians block the road with cars and rig a lorry with explosives. The Scavengers arrive at the town and get ready to fight. After a delay caused by a roadblock created by Dwight, Negan and a force of at least 20 Saviors arrive at Alexandria in three trucks. Eugene, who is with them, attempts to talk Rick down from resisting, and recommends that they surrender. Rick refuses, and signals Rosita to detonate the explosive trap. When the explosives fail to detonate, Jadis leaps up and holds Rick at gunpoint, and the rest of the Scavengers turn their guns on the Alexandrians. Brion opens the gates for the Saviors. Negan's men remove a coffin from their flatbed; he announces that Sasha is inside, alive and well. He offers to let her live if Rick surrenders their guns, stuff and Daryl. Even then, Negan will still execute one Alexandrian of Rick’s choosing using Lucille. If he refuses, Negan will kill them all. Rick insists on seeing Sasha. Negan opens the casket door and Sasha, now a walker, lunges at him, knocking him off the flatbed. Rick's group takes advantage of the ensuing chaos and turns their guns on the Scavengers. Those on the guard posts open fire on the Saviors outside. Michonne fights Farron on the balcony and is brutally beaten. In the chaos, Rosita is shot, and shortly after is escorted away by Tara. Rick tries to join the fight, but Jadis shoots him in the side when he refuses to get down from the platform. Meanwhile, Roy removes the zombified Sasha off Negan, but she then proceeds to devour Roy's face as Negan and Simon hide from gunfire behind a truck. Negan screams to Simon that they need to put Plan B into action. In the streets below, the Saviors and Scavengers have gained control of the situation; some Alexandrians have been killed, and several are in custody. Jadis leads Rick to Negan and orders him to kneel beside Carl, who is surrounded by over a dozen Saviors. She reminds Negan of their deal – twelve people in exchange for the Scavengers' help in the attack. Negan swiftly bargains her down to ten. Negan vows to kill Carl and cut off Rick's hands using Lucille as punishment for Rick's collusion. Rick swallows his fear and furiously reiterates his pledge to kill Negan, regardless of the threats he makes. As Negan prepares to strike Carl with Lucille, Shiva leaps onto and mauls a nearby Savior. Carol and Ezekiel arrive at the head of the Kingdom regiment in an attack, as Maggie arrives with the Hilltop fighters. A battle ensues as the Saviors and Scavengers are caught off guard. Rick and Carl join the fight. Negan orders a retreat as Shiva mauls another of his men to death. To his fury and surprise he sees Maggie, alive and well, leading the Hilltop fighters. The fight is hectic, and numerous Saviors and Scavengers are gunned down. The joint communities successfully push their adversaries back. The Scavengers release smoke bombs and escape in the haze, scaling the walls and running out the gate on foot. Negan and his men escape in their vehicles being bombarded with gunfire. Before leaving Negan gives a defiant middle finger to his attackers. The battle is over; it is a victory for the newly formed Militia. Rick and Carl rush to where Michonne was last seen, and to their relief, discover her alive and Farron dead. Back at the Sanctuary, Simon and Dwight inform Negan that preparations are underway for plan B. Negan asks Eugene how Sasha managed to die in the casket. Eugene surmises that she ran out of air. Negan looks doubtful but concedes it's possible. Negan then addresses his Saviors amassed in the courtyard. “We are going to war,” he declares as the crowd roar in approval. Maggie and Jesus track down the zombified Sasha in the woods. Maggie cries as Jesus pins Sasha to the ground so Maggie can stab her, which she does moments later. In the graveyard, Gabriel presides over Sasha’s funeral. Daryl finds one of Dwight's wooden figurines hidden by the front gate. He sees the words, “Didn't know,” written on the back. In the infirmary, Tara sits by Rosita's side, and Rick holds Michonne's hand as she rests in bed. Maggie proudly tells Rick that she was not the one responsible for the events which saved Alexandria; it began right at the start, when Glenn made the decision to save Rick in the tank in Atlanta. It was that heroic choice that paved the way for everything to come. Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel stand on a podium and address the crowd as the leaders of their respective communities: Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom, united and ready for war. The War against the Saviors The unification of Alexandria, the Hilltop, and the Kingdom, the formation of the Militia, and the subsequent Battle at Alexandria signaled the end of the communities' subservience to Negan and signaled the beginning of the war between the Militia and the Saviors. First Assault on the Sanctuary Following the rebellion at Alexandria, the Militia prepares for an assault against the Sanctuary. Dwight secretly passes information that allows the Militia to neutralize various Savior lookouts positioned near the Sanctuary. Using vehicles modified as shields, the Militia, led by Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel infiltrate the Sanctuary. Rick attempts to reason with Negan's lieutenants, Simon, Dwight, Gavin, Eugene and Regina to surrender and live, while Rick tells Negan he will be killed. After they refuse to cooperate, the Militia opens fire on the Sanctuary, forcing the lieutenants to retreat inside, while Negan is trapped outside. Rick nearly succeeds in killing Negan, though he is stopped at the last minute by Gabriel. Elsewhere, Tara, Carol, Daryl and Morgan direct as massive horde of walkers towards the Sanctuary using explosives. They succeed in killing a group of Saviors who were drawn into a trap by the explosions and the horde is lead to the Sanctuary successfully. When it arrives at the Sanctuary, the Militia retreats (without suffering a single casualty while nearly 17 Saviors are killed). Gabriel however is left behind after he attempts to save Gregory (who was taken hostage by Negan), who steals his car and escapes. Gabriel becomes trapped inside a trailer alongside Negan while the horde surrounds them. The two eventually mange to escape the trailer by covering themselves in Walker guts and are able to make it back inside the Sanctuary. Assault on the Satellite Outpost Following the successful attack on the Sanctuary and with Negan and his lieutenants trapped, the Militia prepares to attack the Satellite Outpost , one of the Saviors' many outposts which has since been reclaimed by the Saviors following the previous massacre led by Rick and his group. The assault begins outside where the guards are drawn to the fences by Morgan and shot with arrows by Dianne. The Militia, led by Jesus, Morgan and Tara enter and neutralize various guards inside. Tara and Jesus are nearly killed by a Savior posing as an innocent worker, though Jesus stops him and subdues him. The Militia suffers their first causalities during the war during the assault, with Freddie and Andy being gunned down. Morgan is hit too, though he survives and single handily kills numerous other guards himself. The assault on the Satellite outpost is a success, and numerous surviving Saviors, including Jared, surrender to the Militia who have been ordered by Jesus not to kill them. Assault on the Shephard Office Plaza With the assault on the Satellite outpost taking place, another assault occurs simultaneously at a Savior outpost located in a town hall. A large group of Saviors outside the outpost are attacked by a sizeable group of Militia soldiers, primarily Alexandrians, led by Aaron. An intense firefight ensues and many of the Saviors, outnumbered and with inferior cover, are killed, largely as a result of their own members reanimating (as per the Militia's plan by keeping them pinned down in cover). The Militia, however, suffers causalities of their own, including Francine, as the Saviors become increasingly desperate. Eric is also gravely wounded and orders Aaron to leave him behind to help the Militia continue the fight. While the firefight occurs outside, Rick and Daryl and members of the Militia kill two guards and enter the outpost from the rear, and discover it largely empty. Rick and Daryl venture upstairs and split up. Rick kills a Savior guarding a room (which Rick assumes is a weapons closet) and discovers the dead Savior's infant daughter in a nursery, much to his shock. While exploring another section of the outpost, he is held at gunpoint by Morales, an old member of his group from Atlanta, who tells him that he has called reinforcements and that it is over for him. Due to Morales' call, the Saviors retreat inside the outpost chased by the Militia. Morales and Rick briefly reminisce over their past before Morales is killed by Daryl. The two are then ambushed inside the outpost by the remaining Saviors but blind them using carbon dioxide from a fire extinguisher, allowing the two to take out the Saviors. In the aftermath, the Militia kills all of the walkers left behind by the battle and Aaron discovers that Eric has died, reanimated and is joining a nearby herd to his great sorrow. Aaron takes the baby Gracie to the Hilltop for safety and Rick and Daryl are ambushed by Todd after everyone else is gone. Rick gets Todd to surrender and Todd reveals that all of the heavy weapons were moved to Gavin's outpost where Ezekiel and his forces are currently attacking. Todd is then killed by Daryl despite Rick promising that they wouldn't harm him. Assault on the Chemical Plant Outpost Roughly coinciding with the attacks on the Satellite Outpost and Shephard Office Plaza, Ezekiel and Carol lead a large force of over two dozen Kingdommers to attack a hidden outpost in thick woods, which is revealed to be the outpost led by Gavin. Along the way, they engage a lone Savior at a guard post, but are temporarily incapacitated by a grenade. They are able to track him down and kill him before he can reach his people. However, the Saviors are seemingly aware of their presence, but Ezekiel is undeterred. A large group of Saviors ambush the Kingdommers, who drop their weapons, however the entire group of Saviors is gunned down by Carol and other Kingdommers who were hiding nearby and Ezekiel and his men also join in. The group proceeds to the outpost where guards on the building are neutralized and another large group of Saviors is gunned down. While Carol proceeds to clear the outpost and Ezekiel celebrates their perfect victory, a machine gun atop the outpost opens fire, gunning down 34 Kingdom soldiers Ezekiel, Jerry and Alvaro are the only survivors of the massacre and as Alvaro attempts to get the injured Ezekiel to safety, he is shot and killed by Gunther, a Savior hiding nearby. Gunther at gun point forces Ezekiel to get up, disarms him and reveals that he will take him to the Sanctuary, however, after a series of delays and with the herd approaching, Gunther is about to kill Ezekiel with his own sword, but is saved by Jerry, who chops him in half. Inside the compound, the Saviors load up their machine guns in an attempt to get them to the Sanctuary to combat the hoard, however Carol is able to single-handily kill at least 5 of them, however more Saviors engage her and move the weapons outside. In the courtyard, Yago, the leader of the group and his men engage Carol, however she is able to open a fence keeping the dead at bay, killing two Saviors and causing Yago and one of his men to retreat. Carol however instead goes to save Ezekiel and Jerry from the walkers while Yago and his man escape. As the two attempt to drive to the Sanctuary, they are pursued by Rick and Daryl who eventually kill Yago's man in the back of the truck and Rick is able to jump in the truck and stab and push Yago out. The truck crashes, though Rick jumps out in time. Yago later dies from his injuries. Elsewhere, as Ezekiel, Carol and Jerry attempt to escape the herd, Shiva appears and attempts to fight off the walkers to protect her master, though she is overwhelmed and eaten alive. While the assault on Gavin's outpost is a success, Carol, Ezekiel and Jerry return to the Kingdom as the only survivors. Confronting the Scavengers After a brief fight with Daryl and the destruction of Yago's truck, Rick and Daryl split up and Rick travels to the Junkyard to confront Jadis and her Scavengers. In spite of their betrayal and alliance with the Saviors, it appears that Rick wants them back on his side to assist in finishing off the Saviors. Rick, after witnessing a helicopter fly over arrives at the Junkyard and the Scavengers become aware of his presence. Jadis questions Rick of why he has come back to them and he tells them he wants a deal, just as before. Jadis reminds Rick of her group's betrayal and her personally shooting him, but Rick shrugs it off. He then shows the Scavengers and Jadis pictures of the sieges at the Saviors' outposts and claims that they are defeated. Rick then demands an answer on whether the Scavengers will join them again or else be destroyed, and Jadis once again refuses. Rick is then stripped naked and imprisoned in a storage container. The Scavengers eventually try to kill Rick by feeding him alive to another armored walker, however Rick is able to overpower his guards and eventually decapitate the walker and tackles Jadis to the ground. He reveals that he is leaving and that he will return at a later time and kill all of the Scavengers for their refusal to aid him. Realizing that Rick will make good on this threat, Jadis finally gives in and agrees to help Rick finish off the Saviors. In exchange Rick promises the Scavengers a fourth of the Saviors' supplies and Jadis demands that she be able to sculpt Rick naked in return for her services. Second Assault on the Sanctuary After returning to Alexandria, Daryl is met by Tara who reveals that she wants to kill Dwight in spite of his alliance with the Militia and Daryl agrees that they can both do it sooner than later. Meanwhile, Rosita and Michonne venture off in order to see the victories of the Militia over the Saviors and are drawn by blaring music to another Savior outpost. There they witness two lone Saviors, Leo and Zia preparing to use the music to draw the horde away from the Sanctuary. The two become aware of Michonne and Rosita's presence and a struggle ensures in which Leo is blown up by Rosita. Zia however escapes in a truck with speakers however her truck is rammed by Daryl and Tara and Zia is killed by Daryl. The four then all head to the Sanctuary which is still surrounded by walkers and Daryl vows that the time has come to finish what they started. The group is met by Morgan outside the Sanctuary who offers to help finish the mission, however Rosita and Michonne refuse to join in the attack and leave. Dayrl and Tara, with Morgan and other snipers watching the perimeter enact the plan by firing at the guards in the window of the Sanctuary and drive their truck through one of the garages, which allow the walkers outside to enter and kill numerous Saviors and workers. The group outside then retreats and leaves the walkers to finish off the Saviors. Following a plan come up with by Eugene, the Saviors are able to use their remaining weapons to clear the Sanctuary out of walkers. Though this will take a massive amount of bullets, Eugene promises that he can make more. As observed by Morgan, several Saviors open fire on the remaining walkers outside from the shot-out windows of the Sanctuary. Once most of the walkers outside are dead, the Saviors pour out of the doors and kill the remainder before turning their attention to the Militia members. Under attack, Morgan manages to draw a few nearby walkers in to attack his pursuers, allowing Morgan to escape. Later on, Rick, Jadis and the Scavengers arrive at the Sanctuary and Rick is surprised to find one of his snipers dead. Rick tries communicating with the others over the walkie talkie but there is no response. He then climbs the water tower and looks towards the front of the Sanctuary, and finds an abandoned garbage truck, an open door and no walkers in sight, alarming him. Negan later tells Eugene that clearing out the walkers has left their bullet reserves depleted. As a result, Negan places Eugene in charge of a new outpost to rectify the situation. Saviors' Assault on Alexandria After clearing out the Sanctuary, the Saviors counterattack each community. One of them is Negan attacking Alexandria, Simon confronting the Hilltop, and Gavin attacking the Kingdom. Rick leads the Scavengers to the Sanctuary only to discover piles of dead walkers. Before they can investigate further, Savior lookouts open fire. As Rick takes cover, he is abandoned by Jadis and the Scavengers, but is rescued by Carol and Jerry. As they drive away, the three decide to split up and warn the communities. When Negan arrives at Alexandria, he is confronted by Carl at the gate. Carl said he is willing to give his life if that's what it takes to end the war. While Negan and Carl talk by the gates, Daryl drives a car through a wall of Alexandria, followed by Rosita, Michonne and Tara. Laura and Dwight leave the place while Daryl's group follows them. At the road, the Saviors get trapped and Daryl, Rosita, Michonne and Tara shoot at the Saviors. Dwight starts to shoot on his own group too, killing them all, but Laura shoots Dwight, realizing he is the mole, and she manages to escape before she can be killed. An injured Dwight is brought to Alexandria. Alexandria gets bombed and Carl had planned to lead the Alexandrians to the sewers of Alexandria. Rick arrives also and runs to his house, searching for Carl, Michonne and Judith. Negan is in the house and the two have a brief fight, Rick escapes. Rick hides in the sewers together with the others and learns of Carl's bite. Over the next few hours, the Alexandria residents hide in the sewers as the bombardment continues. As the leaders of the community argue over what to do, Dwight urges them to remain in the sewers until the attack ceases. Dwight explains that the Saviors lack the ammunition to fully destroy the town and will soon be forced to stop and leave. Once the Saviors cease their attack and their departure is confirmed, the survivors of Alexandria depart for safety at the Hilltop aside from Rick, Michonne and Carl who remain behind as Carl dies. Fleeing from the Saviors, the Alexandria survivors attempt to make their way to the Hilltop while avoiding Savior patrols. At the suggestion of Dwight, the survivors reluctantly agree to cross a swamp the Saviors found too dangerous as they know its where the Saviors wouldn't go. As a team dispatches the walkers in the water, Tara and Dwight dispatch nearby walkers, leading to Tara trying to kill Dwight after he attempts to apologize for killing Denise Cloyd. The two stumble upon a Savior patrol which gets too close to the surviving Alexandria residents. To protect the surviving residents, Dwight emerges from hiding and learns that Laura has not been seen since the blockade ambush and it is unknown if she is alive or not. As such, the Saviors have no idea that Dwight betrayed them. Dwight is able to misdirect the Saviors away from the Alexandria residents, rejoining the Saviors once more as the Militia's spy within their ranks. Though Daryl is enraged by Dwight's actions and takes it as a betrayal, Dwight earns the trust of Tara and Rosita who witnessed what he did for them. With the swamp cleared of walkers and the Saviors safely misdirected, the surviving Alexandria residents are able to make it to the Hilltop without further incident. Saviors' Ambush on the Hilltop convoy Maggie, Jesus, and a large convoy of Hilltop residents are heading towards the Sanctuary to meet up with the Alexandrians in the hopes that the Saviors will surrender. Maggie spots a fallen log which has blocked the road and quickly realizes that the Saviors are responsible. Maggie radios to the back of the convoy and tells them to turn around. No response is given as the Saviors apprehend the convoy, and a truck parks in front of Maggie's car. From inside, it is revealed that Jerry was captured by the Saviors and is badly injured. He is then dragged outside along with a wooden box. Simon jumps out of the truck and states what a "damn nice night" it is. Simon orders Maggie and her convoy to give up their firearms to the Saviors or else Jerry and everyone else will be shot. Simon explains that the Saviors want to transform the Kingdom and Alexandria into new outposts to replace the ones they lost, with the Hilltop retaining a semblance of autonomy, acting as the primary source of raw materials and food. He then gives Maggie two choices. Either the Saviors kill Jerry on his knees, drag Maggie to the Hilltop in the wooden box (which the Saviors have made sure won't suffocate whoever is in it), kill Maggie in front of everyone, place her head in front of the Sanctuary as a warning to other troublemakers, and finally the Saviors lead the walker herd to the Hilltop and pull off the same trick Rick and Maggie's people tried to do against the Saviors; or, Maggie and her convoy can head back to the Hilltop, unharmed, but with the cost of one of their people's lives. Simon then shoots Neil in the head and demands her to make a choice, to which Maggie in distress agrees, so that the Saviors won't have to do anything. Before the Saviors depart, Maggie asks Simon for the wooden box to transport Neil back to Hilltop for burial. Simon grants the request. Saviors' Invasion of the Kingdom Gavin leads a force of well over a dozen Saviors to attack the Kingdom. They have gathered up the citizens for an announcement. Gavin expresses his regret that he has to enforce Savior rule by force. He proclaims that the Kingdom and whatever they produce are now property of Negan, all able-bodied residents will be taken to the Sanctuary to see to its repair and refurbishment, and announces that his men will make the Kingdom their home due to the destruction of their former residence. Gavin asks about the whereabouts of Ezekiel and demands to know his whereabouts from the citizens. He grows increasingly exasperated by the silence of the crowd. He pleads with the Kingdommers to cooperate, telling them that he doesn't want to use violence, especially in front of the children. He warns that if Ezekiel doesn't give himself up or isn't found in five minutes, the Saviors will begin to execute the hostages in "Negan's way", which he says says he does not want to happen. Ezekiel starts a fire in order to distract Gavin and the Saviors. He commandeers a bus and parks it in between the Kingdommers and Saviors, allowing the residents to flee out the gates. Carol arrives at the community and tells Nabila to get everyone to her safe house two miles away. Once his community members are safely outside the perimeter, Ezekiel locks the gate from the inside. He turns and surrenders to Gavin. Reclaiming the Kingdom Morgan stealthily enters the overrun Kingdom and sees Henry prowling in the distance. Carol joins Morgan inside the Kingdom walls. Morgan's plan of attack involves killing all the Saviors, Carol suggests avoiding them instead, but says if they take em, they do it together. Outside of the Kingdom, Morgan and Carol approach a group of four Saviors attempting to put out a fire from Ezekiel’s distraction. Morgan strikes them down using his spear. They take out more Saviors, one gets hit in the throat and gargles blood before Morgan jabs him in the stomach again before putting him down for good. Carol witnesses Morgan's brutality and worries about his renewed blood lust. Morgan is determined to find Henry. Morgan and Carol continue their mission. Morgan overhears Saviors talking amongst themselves and catches some loading a truck. Carol begs him to not kill them, but he approaches and kills two of the three. Ultimately, Carol guns down the third who got a drop on Morgan. Carol collects their guns. Gunshots ring out and Gavin orders everyone to get Ezekiel inside the auditorium. Morgan creeps around a corner after they all ran off. In the theater, Carol and Morgan ambush the Saviors inside the auditorium and proceeds to open fire on all of them, killing all except two. Gavin is shot in the leg. He drops his gun. Carol dives for cover. A man tackles Morgan on stage. Ezekiel shoots a man who had her pinned down. Morgan wrestles the man on stage. He takes three punches to the face before sticking his hand into a hole in the man's stomach and pulling his guts out. Ezekiel and Carol are shocked, as is Morgan. Gavin is injured and escapes the theater with Morgan missing shots at him. Ezekiel suggests they leave. Morgan tells him all the Saviors are dead and he goes after Gavin. Morgan manages to find Gavin and captures him. Carol and Ezekiel catch up to Morgan, and Ezekiel insists Morgan that he spares Gavin and calls ending him "the coward's way." Carol also pleads with Morgan to not kill Gavin. She reminds him of when he told her "we can be better than them." Morgan insists he has to kill Gavin, but suddenly, a fighting stick pierces Gavin's throat, killing him and Henry is revealed to be the killer, shocking Morgan and Carol. Confronting the Oceanside community Enid and Aaron go to the Oceanside, and attempts to convince them to join the fight against the Saviors. They discuss the risks concerning the people of Oceanside, decide to bring them a gift, and drive off to Roanoke Way Distillery. Aaron and Enid, having found a truck marked 'Roanoke Way Distillery', stop and wait for people from Oceanside. After nightfall, Aaron sees a figure in the dark and both go to check it out. Aaron is attacked, but Enid shoots the attacker dead, who turns out to be Natania. They are quickly surrounded by the women of Oceanside, and a distraught Cyndie breaks down over the body of her grandmother. Later, though most of the women wish to execute the outsiders, Aaron and Enid convince Cyndie to release them. Despite orders to leave and not return, Aaron chooses to remain in the area in hopes of gaining allies amongst the women who had previously wished to fight while Enid returns to the Hilltop. Members Alexandria Safe-Zone *Rick Grimes (Leader) *Daryl Dixon *Michonne *Tara Chambler *Rosita Espinosa *Aaron *Siddiq *Tobin *Scott *Bruce *Kent *Gabriel Stokes (Formerly) *''Francine'' *''Eric Raleigh'' *''Carl Grimes'' *Numerous unnamed Alexandria residents Hilltop Colony *Maggie Rhee (Leader) *Paul Rovia *Enid *Bertie *Eduardo *Kal *Oscar *''Sasha Williams'' *''Andy'' *''Freddie'' *''Neil'' *Numerous unnamed Hilltop residents The Kingdom *Ezekiel (Leader) *Morgan Jones *Carol Peletier *Jerry *Dianne *''Colton'' *''Daniel'' *''Alvaro'' *''Shiva'' *Numerous unnamed Kingdom residents The Saviors * Dwight (Informant) Killed Victims *Roy *Farron *Gordon (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Dino (Alive and Zombified) *Mara (Caused) *Nelson *Gracie's Father *Morales *Todd *Rudy *Gunther *Joey (Caused) *Yago *Leo *Zia *Natania *Dean (Alive) *Duke *Paulie *Gomez *Gavin (Indirectly Caused) *At least 20 unnamed Scavengers *At least 163 unnamed Saviors Deaths *Sasha Williams (Alive and Zombified) *Andy *Freddie *Francine *Eric Raleigh (Alive) *Colton *Daniel (Alive and Zombified) *Alvaro *Shiva *Neil *Carl Grimes *At least 67 unnamed Militia members Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"Some Guy" *"The Big Scary U" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Dead or Alive Or" *"The Key" Category:Groups Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Kingdom Category:TV Series Category:The Militia Category:The Scavengers Category:Season 8 Characters